Tokyo: Love is more then just a word
by Risme7890
Summary: It’s almost Christmas and Tenchi knows who he loves but doesn’t know who to say it. So he buys a gift to tell his choice. But someone else has a big gift for the gang too. Will they survive it? Please review and no flames.
1. Default Chapter

Risme7890  
  
Tokyo: Love is more then just a word  
  
Chapter 1-Blood of hurt  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Drama  
  
  
  
It's almost Christmas and Tenchi knows who he loves but doesn't know who to say it. So he buys a gift to tell his choice. But someone else has a big gift for the gang too. Will they survive it? Please review and no flames.  
  
  
  
1 Part 1  
  
"RYOKO!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!" Yelled Tenchi. Ryoko had him on the bed by his wrists. She smiled evilly and said "But Tenchi dear it's almost Christmas I want to give you an early Christmas gift" Ryoko said trying to kiss him. Tenchi finally got her off him and said "Out! Now!"  
  
Ryoko made a puppy face and got closer to Tenchi. She knocked him on the bed again and got on top of him and ran her fingers from his face to his chest.  
  
Ryoko kissed Tenchi on the lips finally she got a full kiss with out any problems to her surprise Tenchi kissed her back!  
  
Suddenly Ayeka broke the door down and ran into the room she pulled Ryoko off Tenchi and Ryoko fell hard on the floor but didn't say anything. Ayeka blasted Ryoko in the waist with the jurain sword.  
  
Ryoko fell on to the floor in pain but didn't show it. Ryoko got up and formed a giant red ball of energy and sent it flying to Ayeka. It knocked Ayeka down. Tenchi ran over to Ayeka and asked "Are you ok Miss Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka told him she was fine and Ayeka walked out of Tenchi's room. When she was gone Tenchi turned to Ryoko and said "Why did you do that? Why did you hurt Ayeka? She wasn't really going to do anything to you. You hurt her with all you're power when she doesn't harm a single hair on you! You can heel you're self but she can't" Tenchi told her to get out of his room.  
  
Ryoko was about to tell him she got hurt on the waist and that she can't heel herself because Ayeka had the sword but he yelled at her to leave when she was going to tell him. She got close to her to try to talk to him but he pushed her by the waist hard where Ayeka blasted her.  
  
Ryoko cried herself out of the room. When she was gone Tenchi cooled down and took a book out of his desk the book had blood on it. That was weird the book was clean a minute ago.  
  
Then Tenchi looked at his hands it was covered with blood. Then he thought back and remembered when he pushed Ryoko by the waist she was bleeding.  
  
Tenchi tried to get her off his mind but her crying face came to haunt him. Tenchi couldn't take it anymore so he decided to go look for her to say he was sorry.  
  
He looked all over the house in the girl's room and the bathroom. She was nowhere to be found then he decided to go look at silver lake. He then saw her there.  
  
She was at the shore of the lake she had her hands on the waist then she ripped the middle off. Tenchi couldn't believe what he saw; her waist was covered with blood.  
  
She took water from the lake and washed it off. Then when it was cleaned the cut showed it was right around her waist. It was still bleeding. Tenchi didn't know what to do but only one question was in his head "Who did that to her? And why wasn't it heeling"  
  
Ryoko sat on a rock near the lake Tenchi saw tears coming from her eyes. Every tear that came from her eyes made Tenchi choke. He wanted to ran to her and help her but couldn't.  
  
As Ryoko cried the blood came more and more finally Ryoko fell asleep and her waist was still bleeding. Tenchi decided to help her since she was asleep. He walked up to her and touched her waist it was the first time he really got to touch her.  
  
Tenchi decided to do it the human way he had torn a part of his shirt and washed off her waist and tied her waist he took her in his arms carrying her he then looked at her face while walking, she was getting heavy so he decided to take a rest.  
  
He laid her on the grass he laid next to her and ran his hand through her hair it was so soft. His hand went to her lips he blushed and pulled his hand away.  
  
A wind blow her hair into her face again he brushed her hair off her face. He looked at her beautiful face and how her lips shined with the sun.  
  
He kissed her on the lips slipping his tongue into her mouth even if she can't return the kiss he was glad she was asleep. So she wouldn't know he had kissed her but that was broken in two when Ryoko's eyes popped open. She pulled herself off Tenchi staring at him like a scared cat.  
  
Tenchi went to her but she kept backing away like she didn't know whom he was. Ryoko got up to run but Tenchi got her buy the leg and pulled her down. "You can't walk Ryoko you're waist will bleed more"  
  
Ryoko at him and said "So! It's not like you care!" Ryoko got up once again and ran away from him as fast as she could but her waist was knocking her down. Tenchi was running after her.  
  
Ryoko tried to ran but her waist was bleeding like hell she fell onto the ground again and tried to get up but Tenchi held her down.  
  
"Let me go, let me go please Tenchi" Ryoko's tears were falling into the ground. Tenchi held her so she wouldn't get away. Again she fell asleep. Tenchi tried to get her home as soon as possible finally he was in the house everyone was asleep. Tenchi went to Ryoko's room and opened the door. He layed her on the bed and was about to leave when she called his name. Tenchi turned and decided to stay for a few minutes to see what she would say.  
  
Tenchi looked at her face with one question on his head "Why did I kiss her?"  
  
Tenchi saw that she was deep in sleep and kissed her again but this time he was on top of her he fell asleep on the her bed. His hand was around her waist.  
  
  
  
2 Part 2  
  
In the morning  
  
  
  
Ryoko woke up and was about to get up when she felt someone's hand on her waist Ryoko turned thinking she'll see Ryo-oki instead she saw Tenchi! Ryoko tried to get out of his grip but he held her to tight. She'll have to wait till he wakes up.  
  
Ryoko saw he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. So she took this opportunity to kiss him.  
  
Ryoko kissed him enjoying his taste. Tenchi's eyes opened to see Ryoko he was going to pull her off but then remembered last night he decided to play sleep.  
  
Ryoko stopped and looked at him he was still asleep, and then an evil idea came to her head. Ryoko first looked at her waist to losed the cloth her waist was cured. Ryoko stripped her self and got on top of Tenchi. Tenchi blushed but didn't want her to know he was awake. So he hid it by turning his head the other way.  
  
Ryoko unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Ryoko's hands went down to his pants. When his hands held her's Ryoko's eyes shot up to Tenchi he was staring down at her. Ryoko felt herself blushing she passed on her clothes and got off Tenchi. Tenchi sat up and looked at her blushing face. Tenchi turned her head to face him. He kissed her and laid her on the bed again. He kissed her down to her neck when.  
  
Ayeka came into the room. "Ryoko! What did you do to lord Tenchi?" Tenchi looked up and got off Ryoko. Ryoko looked at him and said "For you're information Tenchi kissed me on his own free will" Ayeka looked at Ryoko and laughed "Like he would ever do that you seduced him I know it"  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi hoping he'll tell her but he didn't. Ryoko looked at him angrily and said "Guess you didn't mean anything you did last night except for hurting me" Ryoko teleported out of the room and Ayeka left. Tenchi looked at the last place she had stood. Tenchi put his head in his hands and thought long and hard.  
  
Silver lake  
  
Ryoko looked into the lake with tears in her eyes. The lake had pictures of every time Tenchi had kissed her that night. To her that lake had some kind of power to see in the past. Then an idea popped into Ryoko's head she will test Tenchi to see if he meant any of those kisses not anything doing with Ayeka to get him nervous.  
  
  
  
Well how was it good or bad? I want some reviews you know well the next chapter is called "Tests of love" It's going to have 3 parts I think I'm not to sure but all the parts are going to be chapters not like how I did this fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Risme7890  
  
Tokyo: Love is more then just a word  
  
Chapter 2- Tests of Love (1)  
  
PG-13  
  
  
  
Tenchi woke up remembering what had happened yesterday. But he wondered if it all was a dream?  
  
Tenchi decided he didn't want to find out and he went down stairs to breakfast. There he saw Sasami frying some rice balls and something else but he couldn't see what it was.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon Tenchi" Sasami said with a smile  
  
"Ok tell someone to call me when it's ready I'll be outside near Silver Lake" And Tenchi left through the door.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Tenchi walked to Silver Lake with his hands in his pockets and his brain in another world. He took a seat on the rock Ryoko had sat on when she was bleeding by the waist.  
  
He looked down at the rock next to him and saw some blood from yesterday. It was still wet.  
  
Then out of nowhere Ryoko appeared and sat down next to him. She looked at him and asked "Don't you want to know whom cutted me by the waist or do you know already?"  
  
Tenchi really didn't want to get into that conversation right now but said "No who did it?"  
  
Ryoko looked surprised at Tenchi and then said, "Think back yesterday who was the one with the Juraian sword?"  
  
Tenchi looked surprised at Ryoko and nervously said "Ay..Ayek..Ayeka"  
  
"Yes the princess you'll be glad to know that I can't heel Juraian power as fast as I can heel others," Ryoko said looking at the lake.  
  
Tenchi just wanted to know one more thing now so he asked "Did I really ah hmm"  
  
"Kiss me?" Ryoko finished his question  
  
Tenchi now knew he did, because she knew he was going to ask that question.  
  
Ryoko looked at him and said "Don't worry I know you wasn't being yourself and you didn't mean anything"  
  
Tenchi really didn't want to hurt her but also didn't want her to know his choice just yet. It was 3 days away from Christmas and he still didn't get her gift or any of the girls gifts yet.  
  
Ryoko got up and said, "Breakfast is ready and it's rice balls, and some kind of soup"  
  
After breakfast everyone went back to his or her chores except for Ryoko. Ryoko looked into the sky from the tree. The sky somehow turned purple not dark purple but like a very bright one.  
  
Ryoko fell asleep for a few minutes…  
  
++Dream++  
  
Ryoko looked around she was in a room with weird looking cloths all around. She looked at her clothes she was wearing a short blue dress with a sleeveless top.  
  
Then Ryoko finally saw that the place was covered with gold and silver, also her jewelry around her neck, wrists, and ankles.  
  
"Simply beautiful" A boy in back of her said  
  
Ryoko turned and a white light flashed her eyes.  
  
++End of dream++  
  
Ryoko shot up and looked around it was still bright like she was only dreaming for 3 minutes but it seemed like 2 hours.  
  
Ryoko finally forgot about the dream and went along with her plan to find out Tenchi's true feelings.  
  
But no ideas came to head so she decided to think tonight and enjoy the day.  
  
Ryoko decided to get something to eat so she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and got out an ice cream.  
  
Ryoko sat down and started to eat her ice cream when Ayeka sat down next to her looking at her curiously  
  
"WHAT!!??" Ryoko yelled with a red face  
  
"You're up to something I know it" Ayeka got up to leave when Ryoko snapped  
  
"What? Just because I sit down to eat that means I'm up to something," Ryoko yelled  
  
"Yes it does demon bitch" Ayeka said forming an energy ball and blasted Ryoko's waist again!  
  
Ryoko yelled out in pain that everyone one heard in the house including Tenchi who was in the field only he didn't know who got hurt.  
  
Ryoko got up and her eyes glowed red and Ryoko sent hair needles to Ayeka. The needles cut Ayeka's foot a little too deep.  
  
Ayeka fell onto the floor in tears the pain was too much.  
  
Tenchi bust in and saw Ayeka crying on the floor with a pool of blood. Tenchi took Ayeka into Wash's lab and left Ryoko there in the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko sat down on a chair and waited for someone to come and tell her about Ayeka's condition. Ryoko held her stomach and removed her hands blood was all over again she waist got blasted. Ryoko tried to cover it up.  
  
  
  
++Washu's Lab++  
  
"Sorry Tenchi Ayeka won't be able to walk for a while about like 4 weeks"  
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka in the bed her leg was still covered in blood. Tenchi got so mad he ran into the kitchen  
  
++Kitchen++  
  
Ryoko stood up as soon as she saw Tenchi. Tenchi came in front of her and slapped her hard on the face. Ryoko turned to face him and he slapped her again and again.  
  
"God why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you!" Ryoko yelled in tears  
  
"Ryoko! You hurt Ayeka and this time you went to far she can't even walk!" Tenchi said  
  
Tenchi got out his sword and pointed it at Ryoko and told her  
  
"If you touch Ayeka ever again I swear you will pay" Tenchi said  
  
"But Tenchi"  
  
"No, don't even talk to me until you apologize to Ayeka!" And Tenchi left Ryoko there crying  
  
Later that day  
  
  
  
Night crawled into the sky and a blanket of stars cover the sky. Ryoko was on the roof crying she changed her clothes and the cut was showing fully on her waist she tried to stop it but this cut went to deep.  
  
Ryoko teleported to Tenchi's room and saw him sleeping on his bed with his sword next to him. Ryoko looked at him and saw that he didn't want her in his life he wanted Ayeka he wanted to be king he never cared for her.  
  
Ryoko saw that she had no purpose in life and decided to kill herself only in a different way. Ryoko went to face Tenchi and kissed him on the lips trying to wake him up.  
  
Tenchi's eyes popped open, he formed his energy sword thinking it was someone else but he saw it was Ryoko. He turned the sword out and hit her with the sword.  
  
Ryoko fell onto the floor and looked at Tenchi and grabbed the sword with her hands sending shocks down her body making her cut bleed more and more.  
  
The blade returned to the sword and Ryoko turned the sword and sticked it into her making all her gems goes into the sword. Tenchi saw what she was doing and the lights in the house switched on and then Tenchi saw the blood all over Ryoko's body.  
  
Tenchi let the sword go and blade disappeared. Tenchi looked at Ryoko and saw a smile on her face and her finale words was  
  
"Have a nice life with Ayeka"  
  
Ryoko fell on the floor and her breathing stopped. Tenchi picked her up and everyone busted into the room seeing Ryoko in his arms dead.  
  
++LAB++  
  
Ryoko has been out for 12 hours so far and no signs of breathing. Washu was busy trying to figure out a way for Ryoko to heel herself but was having no good.  
  
Tenchi sat by Ryoko with his sword in his hands. He made the sword disappear and looked at Ryoko he couldn't believe Ryoko she was gone.  
  
And it was 2 days before Christmas. After 6 hours more Ryoko finally started to breath. Washu let Ryoko stay in Tenchi's room; Tenchi never let Ryoko out of his sight.  
  
While Tenchi was in the room and Ryoko was in coma she was in another world.  
  
++Black Room++  
  
Ryoko looked around and saw nothing but black walls and a door.  
  
Ryoko walked toward the door and it disappeared. Then someone pulled her when she looked to see what it was she saw ropes pulling her toward the bed.  
  
Ryoko was tied down to the bed and the ropes turned into some kind of dragon.  
  
Then someone entered through the door and said "Ah! Hello dear didn't except you to come so soon"  
  
That voice was so familiar.  
  
Ryoko looked and saw the boy was wearing a black suit with a hood so you couldn't see his face. He came closer.  
  
When he was in front of Ryoko she asked "Who are you what do you want from me?"  
  
"All I want is you!" He pulled off the hood and Ryoko couldn't believe whom she saw.  
  
"TENCHI!"  
  
Ryoko looked at him again and saw that his sign on his head was black and it was a dragon with an R on it.  
  
"Yes I am Tenchi but not really him I'm more like an evil side which he doesn't have or you would have been my wife already!"  
  
"What? Tenchi hates me!" Ryoko yelled  
  
"That's not true he loves you but you're here with me" And he went on the other side of the bed and layed down.  
  
His fangs showed and he got closer to Ryoko.  
  
"You're mine now and forever"  
  
He bit her on the neck feeling her blood slide down his throat. Ryoko tried to get away but couldn't she faint.  
  
  
  
Short again ok tell me the truth continue or not? 


	3. Chapter 3

Risme7890  
  
Tokyo: Love is more then just a word  
  
Chapter 3- Tests Of Love (2)  
  
R  
  
Romance/Drama/Horror  
  
  
  
A/N-We left off at when Evil Tenchi bit Ryoko on the neck so here is the rest of it.  
  
  
  
++Black Place++  
  
Ryoko felt so weak as he drank her blood tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Ryoko kicked him off her and tried to blow the ropes off her arms but no use.  
  
"That wasn't really nice," He said coming back  
  
Ryoko tried to back away but now she was too weak. The ropes disappeared and now Ryoko was free. Ryoko tried to get of the bed but there was like an invisible glass box holding her there.  
  
"Hey! Let me out!" Ryoko yelled  
  
He just walked through the glass and held her. Ryoko felt all her powers and energy being drained out of her. Ryoko couldn't stand up anymore she fell on the bed and he let her go.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Ryokio asked weakly  
  
"I thought you would of guessed but guess you didn't I took all you're powers and energy to walk" He smiled evilly  
  
"What good is that?" Ryoko asked  
  
"Oh it's good alright you'll see soon why I did that dear" He was about to walk away when she asked another question  
  
"But draining my powers isn't going make me love you, you know" Ryoko said annoyed.  
  
"Who ever said it wouldn't?" He turned and walked up to her and walked through the glass again and this time Ryoko couldn't move. He climbed onto the bed and pushed her in laying position.  
  
He got on top of her and said "Let me say something to make you understand, you see the bite on you're neck? Well that is the beginning of the Love process. And after that I will have to kiss you, which I'm going to do now. And after 2 days and sleeping and kissing you then the finale step make love to you or meaning rape you"  
  
He kissed her deeply Ryoko tried her hardest to push him off her but it was no good. He kissed her like me was her love mate. He finally let her go from the kiss and looked at her crying face.  
  
He looked at her and then snapped his fingers and a short skirt and T-shirt appeared. Ryoko was in shock she tried to cover herself. But he came back to her and layed her back on the bed and kissed her on the cheeks and lip. Him hands went into her skirt.  
  
Ryoko's eyes popped open and tried with all her might to pushed him off. But he held her tightly.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to make love to you now and for the rest of the 2 days" He smiled  
  
Ryoko cried and yelled so loud it was getting to him.  
  
"The only way you can be saved is if you can wake up, so right now you can just wait and enjoy, since I am Tenchi"  
  
"No, hell no you're damn hell not the fucking Tenchi get out of me now you fucking ass hole!" Ryoko yelled at the top of her lungs  
  
"Oh such hoarse words no wonder he doesn't want you" He smiled evilly  
  
"Shut-up you bastard I'll curse you all I like from now on!" Rook smiled evilly and punched him in the stomach.  
  
He flew back and hit the glass window in the room. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you got back you're strength you took it from the kiss very clever" He walked up to her and formed a rope he grabbed her hands and tied it to the bed and her legs.  
  
He legs were wide open. He snapped his finger and a robe appeared on her and it was nearly opened.  
  
He climbed on top of her and loosed the tie on the waist opening the robe to appear two breasts. He grabbed her left breast and nibbled on it and sucked it. Strangely he felt milk coming into his mouth.  
  
He stopped and looked at her and asked, "You're not a virgin are you?" He said curiously  
  
Ryoko looked away from him and he knew her answer.  
  
"With whom?" He asked evilly  
  
"No one you know" She said closing her eyes trying not to remember the boy she had sex with.  
  
"Hmm don't think you can hide that from me I know everything since he's my brother!"  
  
Ryoko's eyes popped opened and she asked "What? What do you mean he's you're brother?"  
  
"Well you see Tenchi lied to you he has a brother and I know you're secret about having sex with him so no need to hide it dear or can I call you sexy?"  
  
"You fucking bastard just call me Ryoko for god's will!"  
  
"Oh, here listen you want to see my brother? I'll give you two minutes to talk to him. But I warn you he isn't like the real Kiromoto he's more like me, and one more thing you may call me Hanchi" And with that he walked out the down  
  
"You bastard I swear by my life I will kill you" Ryoko turned the other way and trying to bring her legs together.  
  
++Washu's lab++  
  
Ryoko moved and Tenchi jumped then he saw two holes in Ryoko's neck.  
  
"Washu! Come fast!" Tenchi yelled  
  
Washu appeared in the room and asked Tenchi what was wrong.  
  
"What? Holes?" Washu looked at Ryoko's neck and saw the two holes he was talking about.  
  
Washu got a blood sample and put it in her computer to get some info on who bite her. IT was Tenchi!  
  
"But how could it be me?" Tenchi asked  
  
"No, I mean it was you're evil side I wish we could find a name for the evil one before we get messed up with this whole thing.  
  
"Hanchi, stop him please someone help me" Ryoko cried  
  
"She's waking up!" Wahsu got a glass of water and gave Ryoko to drink.  
  
Ryoko eyes opened to see Washu and Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko smiled at seeing Washu but then turned angrily when she saw Tenchi  
  
"You lie! You are not an only child you lying bastard!" Ryoko yelled  
  
Ayeka, Sasami, and Kiyone busted into the room as hearing Ryoko's voice for the very first time.  
  
"What Lord Tenchi you're not an only child?" Ayeka asked royally  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko and said "I am not an only child I have a little brother who is 17 now which makes me 20 I lied to all of you I am not 17 I'm 20"  
  
Ryoko looked at him angrily and said "And guess who's going pay me a next visit you're evil brother!"  
  
Ryoko teleported out of the room and on to the rooftop. 'He lied to me all the things he told he was lies, but why didn't his mother say anything about the boy?"  
  
AFTER 30 MINUTES  
  
Ryoko was still on the roof and was deep in thought when Tenchi came up. He took a seat next to her and said  
  
"Ryoko I'm sorry I didn't mansion my brother to any of you but my mother told me not too"  
  
Ryoko looked at him she didn't know what to believe anymore.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tenchi looked sadly and said  
  
"My mother was disappointed with the second son she made which was him he was like a stripper or rapper"  
  
Ryoko looked at him and asked "what do you mean?"  
  
"He would take my friends and act so sweet and before the day is out he would rape them"  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi in disbelief  
  
"No, no that can't be true the one I slept with opps…" Ryoko stopped and looked at Tenchi face  
  
"You, you, you slept with him my brother?" Tenchi looked very unhappy  
  
"He couldn't be you're brother the one I slept with wasn't evil he was sweet and didn't want to hurt me at all"  
  
"Ryoko why is it that every guy you met you want him?" He said angrily  
  
Ryoko looked at him more angrily  
  
"That's it I should of stayed in that world at least that Hanchi loved me you, you hate me!" Ryoko teleported to her room.  
  
Tenchi stayed there and the words went deep into him. She was with the evil Tenchi while she was in coma.  
  
Tencbhi climbed down and went into Ryoko's dark room and saw her on the bed crying softly. This made his heart brake.  
  
He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her that made her jump.  
  
"Let me go" Ryoko said softly  
  
Tenchi rised her chin up and looked into her eyes she didn't know what he was going to do. He reached out to her and kissed her on the lips throwing her on the bed. He kissed her to her neck and unbuttoned her T-Shirt.  
  
Ryoko stopped him and looked at him eyes it wasn't Tenchi she knew that.  
  
"You are not my Tenchi" Ryoko said pulling him off her.  
  
"What ever do you mean sexy?" He grinned  
  
Ryoko's eyes filled with fear she jumped up and aimed for the door but he grabbed her with him rope and pulled her towards him. He smelled her hair and said  
  
"Don't you wonder if you have an evil side like Tenchi and me?" Ryoko's eyes got wider  
  
"What? You mean there is an evil side of me? Then why didn't you take her and stay in your own world?" Ryoko asked  
  
"Hmm did I say you have an evil side?" He grinned  
  
"What of coarse I do" Ryoko said trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"Oh no you don't you are the one and only Ryoko there is" He said  
  
"What? But how?" She asked confused  
  
"When Kagoto got control of you he took you're evil side and but it within you and you yourself destroyed her" He said  
  
Ryoko smiled and said "So you only have one girl to get right? Well heres news for you Tenchi hates me and you can have Ayeka she's beautiful"  
  
"But I don't want any other girl plus I love you because you're kind hearted, cute, and I love you're mind and heart" He said  
  
"What? Then you'll have to be Tenchi to say that!" Ryoko said trying to get out of him grip still.  
  
"Oh, believe me I'm in his body right now and I'm going to distroy him like how you destroyed you're evil side" He smiled evilly  
  
"What?" Ryoko kicked him and formed her energy sword and cut him.  
  
"Let Tenchi go now!" Ryoko yelled  
  
"Hmm why?" He asked grinning  
  
"Because I… I love him" Ryoko said almost crying  
  
"Ok" He said  
  
Ryoko looked up to him and asked  
  
"What? Just like that?" Ryoko asked happily  
  
"Oh no I want something in return sexy" He said getting close to her again  
  
He whispered into her ear "I want you to come with me and be my vampire bride for eternally" He licked her ear  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and said "Fine so let it be"  
  
Hanchi came out of Tenchi's body and grabbed Ryoko by the arm.  
  
Tenchi starred at Ryoko and Hanchi Ryoko had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What? Who are you you're Hanchi!"Tenchi yelled grabbing Ryoko's other arm  
  
"Yes I'm Hanchi and Ryoko agreed to come with me so you could like let go please?" Hanchi yelled  
  
"What? Why?" Tenchi asked Ryoko angrily  
  
"She did that to save you're pathetic life now she belongs to me and only me" Hanchi said pulling her right out of Tenchi's arms.  
  
He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips in front of Tenchi. Tenchi saw that Ryoko's eyes was full of tears.  
  
"No, kill me let her go" He said  
  
"Hells no she already decided to come with me" Hanchi pulled her into the Dark room and closed the door.  
  
Now Tenchi and Hanchi was lefted in the room.  
  
Tenchi got his Juraian sword and formed the blue light only it was more energy coming from it. Hanchi got a sword nearly the same as Tenchi's only it was black and the blade was red. Tenchi's signs appeared on his face so did Hanchi the same signs only his was curved.  
  
They charged at eachother  
  
A big light blow up blew the door out and Washu and the rest of them ran into the room to see Hanchi and Tenchi only they couldn't tell who was who.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how was it who will win the fight? Hanchi or Tenchi? And if Tenchi wins how will he find Ryoko? And if Hanchi wins will Ryoko ever fall in love with him? Or what if non of them die what will happen then?  
  
Till next chapter:  
  
Tokyo: Love is more then just a word  
  
Chapter 4- Tests of Love (3)  
  
Please give a name for Tenchi's brother and Hanchi's brother. And please don't flame me about the sex with brother thing I needed that to be in the chapter because a very important part includes that please forgive me. Thank you for you're kindness and hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters………… 


End file.
